1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a receiver of a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of the Background Art
An oscillator with a precise or adjustable oscillator frequency is typically required for a receiver of a global positioning system. For the oscillator, LC resonant circuits with an inductance (L) and a capacitance (C) may be used. Often, receivers of this nature are battery-operated.